Changes in Life
by FreckledWolf
Summary: Bella Has just gotten over Edward and now Jacob leaves her. Who will Bella lean on now? My first offical story. I will take requests for stories


Hi my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I was dumped by my now ex boyfriend of almost a year. I went into a depression that nearly killed me but my best friend Jacob helped me through that but he left too just like Edward. I don't understand why Jacob left me, he was always there when I need him through the catatonic depression that I withdrew from because of him. Now I think about it maybe he got tired of me not recuperating his feelings but he was like a little brother I never had. He was so much different from Edward, he was so carefree, his presence would light up a room by just walking into it, and his smile was so contagious to the point you can't help but smile too. All these things made me love Jacob not the way I loved Edward but all the same love. Edward was so cautious unlike Jacob who seemed to not have a care in the world, but then again he didn't know what the world had in it like I did. I missed my best friend dearly. "Bells, did you hear me?" My dad's voice brought me out of my mental thought. "Yeah dad but, do I have to go? Jacob doesn't want to talk to me or be my friend." He studied me for a while contemplating whether he should say something or not. I sighed "Fine I'll go."As we drove down to La push, the car ride was very silent almost as if he didn't want to say something that would make me upset. After a few minutes we arrived at the little red house I knew all to well. I sighed and slowly got out of the car. I was met by Billy at the door. "He's in the living room, Bells. A fare warning he has friends over." Billy said with a hint of worry. I walked to the living room as I walked in I was met by extremely tall dark men. I looked up and studied all of them before I looked away. I felt eyes on me. I peeked through my hair and saw that Jacob was looking at me and the guy next to him. "I see you've met the guys, bells." I looked up at my dad and nodded. I started to walk toward the kitchen to fix something for Charlie and Billy to eat when I accidentally ran into a warm body. "Oh, I am so sorry!" I looked into the eyes of a very sexy man. A smile appeared across his face showing his pearl white teeth. "We seem to keep running into each other!" he chuckled. I blushed, "It seems that way, uh..." "Sam." He held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Sam." I replied. "It's nice to meet you too, Bella" He said. "How do you know my name," I asked him confused. "Your dad is around here a lot and he talks about you nonstop." he answered. I blushed even more. I felt his hand on my cheek as he pushed my hair away from my eyes. "You shouldn't hide that beautiful blush of yours," He whispered. I smirked. I could have fun with this. "Only for you Sammy." He laughed, "Don't say that in front of my friends, they'll make fun of me for that." He seemed to be flirting back. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "No one would ever hear me call you Sammy because, that's something I would only say to you in private. See ya later, Sam" I laughed as I walked away. After dinner at Billy's house we went back home. "You going to bed Bells?" Charlie asked. "Yes Dad. Goodnight" I said as I walked into my room. I changed into my tank top and pajamas bottoms and I decided get in bed. I laid there thinking of Sam until I fell into dream land

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~

"MOMMIE!" A three year old boy ran up to me and hugged my leg. I picked him up "What's wrong baby boy." I kissed his head. "I scwapped my weg Mommie!" he replied. I laughed as I sat him on the counter and opened the cabinet and pulled out Neosporin and a Band Aid. I bent down and rubbed the Neosporin on his booboo, as he calls it, and put the Band Aid on it. "It's all better now," I said. He hopped down and ran outside giggling. I stood at the stove cooking a grilled cheese for him when these big strong bulky hot arms wrapped around my waist and large hands were placed on my round belly. "Hmm, how are you, baby?" He said. I tilted my head to the side. "I'm just fine, Sammy." I giggled. He placed his cheek on my shoulder and kissed my neck with his hot lips. "That's good. How's the baby?" he asked as he rubbed his hands over my belly. "She or He is fine too, dear" I answered. "Sam, would you mind go getting Jessie?" I asked. Before I knew it his arms retreated and he was out the door. He soon came in with Jessie thrown over his shoulder giggling. "Samuel Joshua Uley! You put him down right this instant!" I yelled. They smiled and sat down. I shook my head and thought what am I going to with them.

~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sun sinning through the windows. I smiled as I rose from the bed and walked to my dresser. I started thinking about Sam as I got ready for the day. I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen were I started breakfast for Charlie. As I was dishing out the pancakes Charlie comes down the stairs dressed in his uniform. "Smells good,Bells" charlie said as he dug into his breakfast. "Hey dad I plan on going to Billy's and fix him some breakfast too. Knowing Jake he probably burnt the toast." I said as I got my keys. Dad chuckles and nods as he reads the news paper. I drove to to La Push and arrived at the Blacks house just in time apparently. As I walked to the door I heard Billy say "I guess I'm gonna die of hunger" I laugh opening the door and heading straight for the kitchen making pancakes,eggs,bacon,muffins,and biscuits and gravy. As I start to set the table 4 shirtless men walk in "Hey Jake we smelled edible food" Embry said. He stopped dead short when he saw me setting food on the table. Billy rolled himself up to the table "Thanks honey. Boys are you just going to stand there and gape at my delicious breakfast or are you going to sit down and eat. Bella will you be a dear and wake up Jake" I smiled and patted his back before walking down the tiny hallway. I opened the door to see Jacob looking peaceful I felt so bad for having to wake him up. I gently shook Jake waking him up. "Breakfast on the table. You might wanna hurry up the other boys are here." When I said that he bolted straight for the kitchen leaving me laughing after him. I turned around walking out of the room running into a warm body. "Well hello again Bella" I heard him say I knew it was Sam he has a distinct husky voice. I smiled up at him "Hi Sammy" I replied. He groaned "okay if your going to be calling me Sammy from now on then you should at least have my number." He said with a smirk forming across his face. I blushed all different kind of shades of red as he handed me his phone number. "Hey Bells. We are going to the beach you coming" Embry Yelled back to me. I looked up at Sam raising an eyebrow as he looked at me sheepishly. Sure Embry. I will as long as Sammy here goes." I yelled back. All the boys burst into fits of laughter at my nickname for Sam. "I'll get you back for this Bella" he said with a mischief smirk. UH OH what did I get myslef into is all that was running through my head


End file.
